Termehekmehek : Middle Earth Style
by Twice Born Balrog Slayer
Summary: Pencarian klien bernama Aragorn atas ceweknya yang hilang, in an ancur way


Termehek-mehek : Middle Earth Style

Author : Twice Born Balrog Slayer

Genre : Humor/Parody

Rating : K (semua umur)

Summary : Reality show yang membantu seorang klien mencari orang yang disayanginya, in an ancur way. Host : Gandalf dan Saruman. Klien : Aragorn

A.N : berhubung sambutan terhadap Katakan Cinta yang asal nulis itu ternyata lumayan, saya jadi kepengen bikin satu lagi yang seperti itu (dan ternyata susah juga. maklum, sudah 6 tahun gak bikin model parodi lagi). Kalaupun seandainya garing dan gak bisa bikin ketawa sampe kaca pecah, guling-guling ke Afrika atau mukul-mukul meja dan dada, mudah-mudahan bisa bikin senyum. Thanks buat para fans Aragorn yang mengijinkan karakter utamanya saya acak-acak.

PREAMBULE

Lagu pembuka yang mendayu-dayu diputar, bersamaan dengan munculnya dua host yang tersenyum-keliatan-semua-giginya sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangan. Mereka adalah : (jreng, jreng, jreng !) Gandalf dan Saruman ! (Para penonton yang nggak kuat langsung pingsan, sebagian muntah, hingga yang tersisa tinggal dua orang yaitu anda yang membaca dan saya yang ngetik, hahaha…). Oh, sori, ternyata yang tersenyum tuh Gandalf doang, sementara Saruman meringis kayak jempolnya baru habis dimakan beruang. Maklum, masih trauma gara-gara dulu dipaksa ngebawain Katakan Cinta pake jubah pink motif hati-hati, eh, love-love yang super norak.

Gandalf : "Halo, pemirsaaa ! (Wajah semakin diimutkan, gigi masih keliatan, jari telunjuk ditempelin di lesung pipi) Ketemu lagi dengan saya Gandalf dan Saruman…(diem-diem nginjek kaki Saruman supaya ikutan senyum)…dalam acara yang anda semua tunggu-tunggu tiap akhir pekan…Termehek-mehek !"

(Saruman senyum nggak niat, sambil diem-diem ngebales nginjek kaki Gandalf. Gandalf ngebales lagi, Saruman ngebales lagi, dibales lagi, gitu terus…sampai-sampai kameramen pada bengong semua ngeliatin host-hostnya malah main injek-injekan, lupa ama acara).

Kameramen : "Woi, acaranya jadi nggak nih ?"

(Gandalf dan Saruman buru-buru nyadar dan langsung masang muka jaim).

Gandalf : "yak, pemirsa, seperti biasa hari ini kita kedatangan seorang klien, namanya…eh, namanya siapa ya ? (Saruman pura-pura batuk sambil nutupin mulut, padahal sebenernya ngomong "capek deeh") Ohya, namanya adalah Aragorn ! Ceritanya, si Aragorn ini dulu pergi perang, eh pas pulang cewek yang udah janji mau nikah ama dia hilang nggak tentu rimbanya. Naah…(Gandalf nyikut Saruman biar gantian ngomong)…"

Saruman : (garuk-garuk kepala dan ngomong ogah-ogahan)"…terus kita harus nyariin. Ya gitu deh."

Gandalf : (kelihatan marah tapi masih berusaha senyum) "Oke deehh…grr…kalo gitu…grr…kita denger dulu ceritanya klien kitaaa !"

(Kamera pindah ke Aragorn, yang kelihatan kusut banget dan kayak belum mandi, matanya merah abis nangis dan ada peta buta di sudut mulutnya sementara hidungnya srat-srut-srat-srut, pokoknya sengsara luar dalem deh. Pas dia baru mau ngomong, di latar belakang terlihat Gandalf dan Saruman yang lagi cekek-cekekan leher).

Aragorn : (dengan suara bindeng karena kebanyakan nangis) "pemikhsa, ngama saya Arangorn, saya mau mingta tongong sama khu Tekhmehek-mehek buat nyakhi cewek saya, ngamanya Akhwen. Kita itu dulu jangji mau ngikah setelah saya pulang dakhi pekhang, tapi…"

(Kata-katanya berhenti karena terdengar jeritan mirip-mirip suara bekantan mau kawin di kejauhan. Rupanya, cekek-cekekan leher antara Gandalf dan Saruman udah berakhir. Sekarang mereka jambak-jambakan rambut sama tarik-tarikan jenggot. Beberapa satpam yang mau melerai dicakar dan ditendang anunya sampe pada nangis).

Aragorn : "…ya ngitu deh. Padahal saya tuh cingta mati ama dia, tapi kok dia ilang tangpa sebab…"

(Suasana di belakang Aragorn makin heboh setelah dua pegulat Smackdown didatangkan buat melerai kedua host. Setelah dipiting, dibanting dan dihantam pake kursi plastik murid TK sampai teler, Gandalf dan Saruman muncul kembali di depan kamera dengan muka bengkak-bengkak dan rambut serta jenggot yang kemana-mana. Keduanya langsung duduk di sebelah Aragorn, jauh-jauhan)

Aragorn : "…nggak apa-apa, mbah ?"

Gandalf : (ngibasin rambut dengan gaya sok cool) "nggak. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, ceritanya gimana tadi ?"

Aragorn : "Oh iya, (buru-buru pasang muka sendu, dan nangis lagi !). Iya nih mbah, saya tuh ditinggal tanpa alasan sama cewek saya yang cantik, padahal saya sama dia udah janji mau kawin kalo saya pulang dari perang. Padahal saya dan dia itu nggak terpisahkan deh, nggak kebayang kalo dia tuh bakal hilang kayak gini…hik ! Hik !"

(Aragorn gak bisa ngomong lagi karena nangis. Gandalf dan Saruman ngeliatin, sementara kru tivi mondar-mandir ngepel lantai yang basah karena cucuran air mata. Gandalf akhirnya kasihan dan nyodorin sekotak tisu yang masih baru buat Aragorn)

Gandalf : "nih, tisu."

Aragorn : (manja) "bukain dong."

(Gandalf bukain kotak tisu sambil bergidik. Aragorn buang ingus dengan suara yang menggema sampai ke kawah Mount Doom, membikin shock sisa-sisa orc yang kini jadi transmigran dan nanem singkong di sana sejak kalah perang. Saruman yang bosen mulai main ramal-ramalan telapak tangan sama salah satu kru yang lagi nganggur, tapi buru-buru jaim lagi ketika Gandalf ngejulurin kaki, siap-siap mau nginjak kakinya)

Gandalf : "…udah, nak ?"

Aragorn : "iya, udah…hik ! Hik !"

(Aragorn nangis lagi, dan Gandalf dan Saruman lagi-lagi terpaksa ngeliatin. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat, isak tangis mereda).

Gandalf+Saruman : (sambil ngacungin kepalan tinju) "udah, nak ?"

Aragorn : (jiper) "i…iya, udah mbah. Makasih."

(Setelah Aragorn tenang, doi bersama kedua host mengatur strategi buat nyari informasi tentang Arwen, ceweknya Aragorn yang Insya Allah cantik itu. Settingnya mendadak pindah ke pinggir sebuah jalan setapak di hutan. Bukan karena mau ganti suasana, tapi karena tempat ketiganya ngobrol barusan udah dilanda banjir setinggi mata kaki, bekas nangisnya Aragorn.)

PENCARIAN HARI PERTAMA, PUKUL 17.00

(Alkisah, Gandalf, Saruman dan Aragorn sedang berada di jalan setapak di hutan Mirkwood)

Saruman : (dengan nada kayak lagi ngebacain berita tabrakan kereta api) "hari ini kita mau nyari informan pertama, teman lamanya Aragorn yang udah lama nggak ketemu. Disini nih hutan Mirkwood, kampung halaman temen Aragorn. Temennya ini bangsa Peri, dulu pernah temenan juga sama Arwen, jadi siapa tahu bisa ngasih informasi. Namanya Legolas. Lengkapnya, Legolas Ijo Daun, tapi katanya abis ikut urbanisasi, namanya dia ganti jadi Legolas Greenleaf. Setelah balik ke kampung halamannya lagi, namanya tetep nggak berubah. Nggak tahu saya tuh anak kerjaannya apa, kok tinggalnya di tengah hutan beginian…hei, hei, kamera mau kemana ? Kok pergi ? Hei !"

(Kameramen yang suntuk menggeser kameranya hingga muka Saruman out of focus, dan menyorot Gandalf dan Aragorn yang lagi siap-siap mau masuk hutan.)

Gandalf : "oke pemirsa, sekarang kita mau nyariin teman lamanya Aragorn yang namanya Legolas, yang katanya tinggal di hutan ini."

(Gandalf, Aragorn dan Saruman lantas masuk ke hutan. Karena Mirkwood terkenal lebat dan belum tersentuh pembalakan liar apalagi konspirasi kepemilikan HPH, makin ke dalam suasananya makin gelap. Pas sampai tengah-tengah, kamera cuma bisa nangkep warna hitam pekatttt, kayak kopi tubruk. Di layar tivi masing-masing, para penonton pun hanya bisa mendengar suara-suara aneh)

Gandalf : "…hati-hati jalannya."

Saruman : "…udah tauk. Diem aja deh, bawel."

Aragorn : "aduh ! Kaki saya keinjek !"

Gandalf : "sori, saya kira kakinya Saruman."

Saruman : "sialan. Coba kalian ngeraba-raba, biar tahu sekeliling."

Aragorn : "ini apaan sih ? Kok tipis-tipis longgar ?"

Gandalf : "…jangan remas pantat saya, ya, nak."

Aragorn : "hiii !! Eh…maksud saya, sori mbah."

(Sebagai jawaban, dua baris gigi keliatan muncul di tengah-tengah kegelapan, pertanda yang empunya sedang nyengir lebar)

Saruman : "udah deh, nggak usah sok kecakepan. Pantatnya diremes kok malah nyengir sampe giginya keliatan semua gitu."

Gandalf : "siapa yang nyengir ?"

Aragorn : "saya nggak, lho."

Saruman : (jiper) "Lho, jadi itu gigi-giginya siapa ?"

(Sunyi sejenak, dan para penonton tv yang jantungan langsung jatoh ke belakang ketika terdengar jeritan maha dahsyat dari para tokoh kita. Dalam kegelapan, Saruman, Gandalf dan Aragorn kabur jatoh-jatohan sampai akhirnya mereka terdampar di sebuah lapangan luas. Untungnya, di situ terang, jadi mereka bisa keliatan lagi. Dan para penonton pun melongo ngeliat penampilan ketiganya yang berantakan ketutupan berbagai jenis daun)

Gandalf : (ngos-ngosan sambil ngibas-ngibasin daun dari jenggotnya) "waduh pemirsa, yang barusan itu heboh banget. Kita nggak nyangka kalo bakalan nemu penampakan di dalam sana, padahal ini bukan acara Uka-uka lho. Dan…tunggu dulu, kayaknya si empunya gigi tadi datang kesini, ya ?"

(Musik horor yang dramatis mengalun, sementara ketiga tokoh kita ngeliatin ke arah kegelapan sambil dempet-dempetan. Ketika sepasang mata bola dan dua deret gigi yang tadi ngagetin mereka mulai terlihat, ketiganya makin rapet sampai Aragorn gak bisa napas lantaran kejepit di tengah-tengah *_siapa juga yang suka dijepit mesra ama dua kakek-kakek !_ * Para penonton tegang sekaligus terheran-heran, karena mereka mengira sedang nonton Termehek-mehek bukannya Uka-uka. Dan ketika si makhluk misterius mendadak loncat ke tempat terang, Gandalf+Saruman+Aragorn teriak dengan gaya bocah Home Alone).

: "…jangan lebay, ah."

(Ternyata, si biang kerok itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah target pertama, Legolas)

Legolas : (ngeliatin Aragorn) "eh, kok tumben main kesini ?"

Aragorn : "gila, lo ! Ngaget-ngagetin aja ! Ngapain sih tadi nyengir-nyengir segala pas gelap-gelap ? Horor tauk ! Mana rumah lo gelap banget. Ada orang tua nih ! Ntar kalo jantungan terus mati gimana ?"

(Legolas ganti ngeliatin Saruman dan Gandalf yang masih nepuk-nepuk dada, lantas doi nyengir dan jalan ngedeketin kedua kakek-kakek itu sambil _mindik-mindik_ dan cium tangan)

Legolas : "aduh kek, maaf ya, saya nggak sengaja. Maklum, tadi saya lagi ronda, trus denger suara-suara aneh, jadi saya hampirin. Terus pas denger omongan-omongan kalian bertiga, saya jadi jadi geli, jadinya nyengir deh."

(Legolas ini rupanya tipe orang yang sungkanan dan nggak enakan, karena bukan hanya Gandalf dan Saruman aja yang disalamin, melainkan juga para kameramen, kru lighting, pembawa mic, sutradara, astrada dll. Suasana jadi kayak mudik lebaran. Gandalf dan Saruman mesem-mesem, sementara Aragorn nungguin dengan gak sabaran)

Legolas : "terus, ada apa nih ?"

Gandalf : "ini loh, kami dari acara Termehek-mehek…"

Legolas : "acara apaan tuh ?"

Saruman : (dengan muka iba) "…gak pernah nonton tv ya, nak ?"

(Terdengar suara "genjrengg !!" Kayak kalo sebelum adegan bertengkar yang menegangkan dimulai)

Legolas : (mendadak jadi marah) "mbah, lihat doong rumah saya kayak apa. Emangnya colokan tv-nya mau ditaro dimana ? Boro-boro nonton tv, nonton lomba balap karung aja saya jarang. Minta tolong sih minta tolong, tapi jangan ngehina, doong ! Mentang-mentang saya tinggal di hutan, jarang nonton tv, terus jadi kasihan, iya ?"

Gandalf : "loh, kok ngamuuk…"

Legolas : "abis temennya mbah ngeselin, sih."

Aragorn : "udah, udah, ntar problem saya nggak kelar-kelar, nih ! Eh, Le', gua mau nanya nih, soal cewek gue, si Arwen. Lu tau nggak dia sekarang dimana ?"

Legolas : "bukannya mau kawin ama situ ?"

Aragorn : "iya, dulu sih kita udah janji mau kawin. Tapi pas gua pulang dari perang, dianya hilang. Nah, lu kan dulu pernah temenan ama dia, jadi siapa tahu…"

Legolas : "…gue yang bawa' kabur, gitu ?"

Aragorn : "bukan, dong. Sensitif amat sih. Siapa tahu dia ada ngasih-ngasih kabar gitu…"

Legolas : (mikir sejenak-dua jenak, dengan mata ngadep ke atas, telunjuk ditempelin ke jidat, dan ada suara "ngggg…" keluar dari mulut. Pose ini bertahan selama satu jam, membuat para kru tv mulai melewatkan waktu dengan main gaple' sambil taruhan jatah akua gelas. Aragorn, sementara itu, saking seriusnya tetep bertahan ngejogrok di depan Legolas)

Legolas : (mendadak) "naah, gue baru inget !"

(Gandalf dan Saruman yang ketiduran di bawah pohon buru-buru bangun)

Gandalf+Saruman+Aragorn : "inget apaan ?"

Legolas : "…inget kalo gue sendiri udah hampir lupa kapan ketemu ama dia."

Aragorn : (kesel) "wah, lu emang bener-bener nggak bisa diharepin. Ya udah deh, kita pergi aja…"

Legolas : (buru-buru) "sori, sori, gua baru inget. Datengin aja si Frodo, masih inget dia kan ? Itu lho, yang kecil-kecil lucu minta dijitak. Abis petualangannya buang cincin di kawah gunung berapi, sekarang dia kerja buka usaha jual-beli cincin dan perhiasan segala macem. Heran juga yah tu anak ? Padahal kerjaan buang cincin dulu itu kan mustinya traumatis banget. Biasanya orang trauma tuh nggak mau deket-deketan sama sumber traumanya. Nah, sumber traumanya si Frodo kan harusnya cincin itu ya ? Tapi kok dia mau-mauan buka usaha jual-beli cincin. Emang nggak ada matinye tuh anak…"

(Legolas terus ngoceh, tanpa menyadari bahwa Aragorn, Gandalf, Saruman dan para kru sudah pergi dari tadi).

Gandalf : (lesu) "yah, pemirsa, karena hari sudah malam dan target pertama ternyata sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan, malah lebih banyak ngeselin daripada bantuin, pencarian hari ini kita stop dulu. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi…"

(Hasil pencarian hari pertama : Gatot. Gagal total)

PENCARIAN HARI KEDUA, PUKUL 13.00

(Kali ini, Aragorn beserta kedua host udah tiba di pinggiran kampungnya para hobbit. Sempet kesasar dua kali gara-gara kampungnya Frodo ternyata sudah ganti nama menjadi kampung Hidup Segan Mati Kok Susah Banget. Aragorn dengan semangat segera lari buat nyariin rumah Frodo, Gandalf ngikutin, sementara Saruman ogah-ogahan dan duduk di bawah pohon sambil kipas-kipasan pake tusuk gigi).

Saruman : "kamu aja yang pergi duluan, gih. Saya tunggu disini."

Gandalf : "emang kenapa ?"

Saruman : "takut dimintai tanda tangan. Saya cuma bawa pulpen satu."

Gandalf : "enak aja, masa' saya harus panas-panasan keliling kampung sementara kamunya duduk disini sambil kipas-kipas ? Nggak bisa, harus ikut !"

Saruman : "nggak mau !"

Gandalf : (maksa narik tangan Saruman) "pokoknya harus ikut !!"

Saruman : "NGGAK MAU !"

(Suasana pun kembali seperti di awal acara. Aragorn dan para kru ngeliatin dengan nelangsa kedua host mereka berantem, kali ini pake tarik-tarikan kuping segala. Karena perkelahian antar kedua host yang katanya ngetop itu seru banget, banyak orang yang mulai ngumpul di sekitar mereka buat nonton, dan mereka lantas pada ngeluarin uang receh lalu melemparkannya ke arena perkelahian, hingga terkumpul uang banyaaakkkk…sekali, sampai Aragorn, kedua host serta para kru bisa makan-makan bareng di Blok M dan liburan ke Bali…oh sori, itu sih khayalan saya doang. Yang jelas, supaya keduanya berhenti, para kru terpaksa melempar satu toples petasan cabe rawit ke kaki kedua host)

Aragorn : "ya udah, deh, saya sama Gandalf aja gak apa-apa, daripada kelar ni acara kakek berdua pada masuk puskesmas semua. Ayo, deh !"

(Sambil separo ditarik, Gandalf terpaksa jalan terpincang-pincang ngikutin Aragorn, sementara Saruman tetep duduk di tempatnya semula sambil ngebetulin dandanannya di kaca bedak (???) Sepanjang perjalanan, rupanya kedatangan kru tv membuat para hobbit buru-buru keluar rumah, mengerumuni kru tv sambil dorong-dorongan dan ngacung-ngacungin dua jari ke kamera, persis orang kampung kebanjiran diliput sama Liputan 6. Suasana pencarian jadi agak terganggu)

Aragorn : (teriak) "permisi, eh, om, tante, mas, mbak, dek…ada yang tahu rumahnya Frodo Baggins, gak ?"

HobbitFiguranSatu : "emang kenapa, om ?"

Aragorn : (sambil cemberut lantaran ilfil dipanggil om) "mau ada perlu sebentar ! Mau nyari orang ilang !"

HobbitFiguranDua : "kalo rumah dia sih saya tahu. Rumahnya mencil banget ! Om ntar ikutin aja jalan setapak ini, abis jalan kira-kira 700 langkah, om belok kiri. Ntar ada jalan setapak yang lebih kecil, om ikutin aja sampe kira-kira 500 langkah. Abis itu om bakal nemu deretan pohon cemara kan, nah om itung deh sampe cemara kelima-belas, terus om belok kiri, loncatin sungai kecil, ntar nyampe…"

Aragorn : "di rumah Frodo ?"

HobbitFiguranDua : "bukan om, tapi di rumah orang yang tahu dimana rumahnya."

Aragorn : "buset."

(Alhasil, setelah berjuang mengikuti alamat ngaco yang diberikan si hobbit—sampai nyasar tiga kali lagi—akhirnya Aragorn dan Gandalf sampai juga di depan rumah si Frodo. Bener juga kata si Legolas, kalo Frodo itu pastinya trauma berat setelah petualangannya. Habis, belum nyampe pagar aja, Aragorn dan Gandalf udah disambut macem-macem papan peringatan yang tulisannya antara lain "Nggak ngetok, benjol !" "anjing saya galak, makannya cuma seminggu sekali", sampai "Awas, saya kalo gak bisa nahan B-A-B suka ngelepasin sembarangan di halaman." Nggak tahu apa itu maksudnya mengusir orang tak dikenal, atau emang tu anak aja yang lebay. Lha wong situasi udah aman terkendali kok)

Gandalf : "permisi…excuse us, punteen ! Yang punya rumah ada gak ?"

SuaraYangKayaknyaSiFrodo: "nggak ada !"

Gandalf : "nggak ada kok nyaut ?"

SuaraYangKayaknyaSiFrodo: "yee, suka-suka kita dong !"

Aragorn : "udah, deh, langsung aja ke urusan ! Do', akhir-akhir ini lu pernah liat cewek gue nggak, si Arwen ? Tahu dong, yang orangnya begini-begini-begini, dan begitu-begitu-begitu."

SuaraYangKayaknyaSiFrodo: (diem bentar, ada kali sejaman, kayak Legolas di pencarian hari pertama. Aragorn dan Gandalf mulai suntuk nungguin dan main panco dengan hasil akhir : Gandalf kalah 100-0 dari Aragorn)

SuaraYangKayaknyaSiFrodo: "kalo Arwen sih beberapa hari yang lalu emang dateng kesini…beli cincin !"

(Suara "genjreeengggg !" yang super dramatis kembali terdengar, sementara Aragorn dan Gandalf berpandangan sambil teriak bareng, "beli cincin !?")

SuaraYangKayaknyaSiFrodo: "iya, dia beli cincin ama saya, sepasang, kontan lagi. Waktu saya tanya mau buat apa, eh dianya malah nyengir-nyengir gak karuan. Waktu itu dia tanya, ada cincin yang paling oke gak ? Yang orang lain gak punya ? Pas saya sodorin cincin mur, eh, sayanya malah ditinju. Tapi gak apa-apa sih, soalnya kan jarang-jarang saya ditinju cewek cantik. Tapi kita baikan lagi pas saya kasih liat cincin emas yang hiasannya bukan dari berlian tapi kuaci, kan gak ada orang yang punya tuh. Terus dia pulang ke rumahnya. Terus…"

(Frodo terus ngoceh dari dalam rumah, tanpa menyadari kalo Aragorn dan Gandalf plus para kru udah pergi lantaran suntuk. Gandalf sempet jalan sambil ngegeser-geser kakinya buat ngilangin 'ranjau kuning' dari halaman rumah Frodo yang gak sengaja dia injek; dari jauh gayanya jadi mirip anak kecil yang ngambek gara-gara gak dibeliin es nong-nong)

Gandalf : (muka tegang, mata menyorot serius, persis cuplis nahan pipis) "wah, pemirsa, pencarian ini makin seru aja. Bayangin, ngilang gak ada kabar, tiba-tiba target ketahuan beli cincin, sepasang lagi ! Ada misteri apa nih ? Nah, besok pagi, kita semua bakal samperin rumahnya, moga-moga target kita ada di sana."

(Hasil pencarian hari kedua : ya…lumayan deh. Daripada nggak ada)

PENCARIAN FINAL, PUKUL 10.00

(Aragorn, Gandalf dan Saruman kini udah berada di depan komplek Rivendell, rumahnya Arwen. Sama pas kayak pencarian hari kedua, Saruman kayaknya masih ogah-ogahan aja ikut. Untungnya kali ini, Gandalf dan kru tivi udah mengantisipasi problem-mirip-PMS-nya Saruman ini, yaitu dengan mengerahkan sepuluh orang satpam yang aktif fitness buat menggiring Saruman biar mau ikutan. Saruman, yang ditarik-tarik di tali kolornya biar maju, akhirnya nyerah)

Aragorn : "nah, ini nih rumah cewek saya. Sebenernya, dulu saya pernah nyamperin dia kesini waktu pulang, tapi dianya gak ada…"

Gandalf : "ya udah, panggil sana."

Aragorn : (muka malu-malu, mata ngedip-ngedip, sedikit berpaling dari layar tivi sambil ngegigit-gigit sepotong saputangan, dan para kru langsung pada muntah berjamaah ngeliatnya. Gandalf juga kayaknya rada jijik ngeliat gaya sok manjanya Aragorn, tapi berusaha nahan) "…malu ah. Udah lama gak ketemu."

(Untung sebelum Gandalf gak bisa lagi nahan muntahnya, seseorang muncul dari pintu rumah. Suara "genjreengg !!" yang dramatis kembali terdengar. Rambutnya tu orang hitam lurus panjang tapi mukanya muka cowok, dan pake baju panjang warna merah-kuning-entah apa lagi, sampai semua orang kira itu kuntilanak insaf ganti kelamin yang mau kondangan. Untung, sebelum kedua host dan kru tv bener-bener teriak "Kuntilanak !" Aragorn udah keburu nyapa)

Aragorn : "eh, calon mertua."

(Orang itu ternyata Lord Elrond, bapaknya Arwen. Lord Elrond saat itu ngeliatin Aragorn, kedua host plus para kru dengan mulut nekuk ke bawah dan jidat berkerut kayak jalanan rusak, sampai semua orang jadi jiper)

Elrond : (dengan suara rendah yang serem) "ini apa-apaan, nih ?"

Gandalf : "anu, pak, kita dari Termehek-mehek…"

Elrond : "mau ngapain ?"

Aragorn : "itu pak, eh, saya mau ketemu Arwen. Soalnya, soalnya, kita udah janjian mau…"

(Belum sempet Aragorn selesai ngomong, tiba-tiba sesosok cewek cantik muncul di ambang pintu. Dalam hati Aragorn langsung saja nyanyi lagu India; untung aja gak ikut-ikutan terbawa suasana adegan video klip lagu Indianya, soalnya di rumah Lord Elrond tuh tiang ama pohonnya banyak banget. Bayangin kalo semuanya harus dikiterin sambil nyanyi)

Aragorn : "Arwen !"

Arwen : (bengong, lantas histeris) "Aiiihh, sayaannggg, kok baru keliatan ?"

(Musik slow yang romantis mulai terdengar. Tampilan di tivi mulai nampak slow motion. Arwen lari dari dalam rumahnya, masih slow motion, sementara Aragorn nampak sumringah dan dengan pedenya mengembangkan tangan, juga slow motion. Para penonton tivi mulai majuin badan di tempat duduk masing-masing, mulut melongo, tangan ngepel…dan…terdengar bunyi rekaman rusak ketika Arwen lari ngelewatin Aragorn !)

Aragorn : (kecele) "lho ?"

(Semua orang melongo ngeliatin Arwen yang lari ngelewatin mereka… dan Aragorn pun nyaris semaput ketika ngeliat Arwen menembus kerumunan satpam, dan memeluk…Saruman !)

Gandalf+kru : "watdefak ?" (lupa disensor karena konon tukang editnya ikutan bengong pas nonton adegan ini)

Aragorb : (shock) "lho kok, tapitapitapitapi…."

(Saruman nampak salting dipeluk Arwen, tapi langsung nyengir gak enak ngeliat mata semua orang tertuju padanya. Lord Elrond, dengan muka kayak mau makan orang, berjalan menghampiri Aragorn dan ngomel-ngomel)

Elrond : "ini gara-gara kamu lama gak pulang-pulang dan gak ngasih kabar ! Saya juga gak tau apa-apa, eh, tiba-tiba anak saya udah dideketin ama dia. Mana mereka mau kawin lagi sekarang ! Mana cincinnya pake duit saya lagi belinya, heran, kakek-kakek gak modal kok dimauin. Kena pelet kali anak saya. Makanya, pulangnya jangan lama-lama !"

(Aragorn bengong ketika Lord Elrond ngomel-ngomel di depan mukanya sampai terjadi hujan lokal tidak merata, sementara Gandalf ngangguk-ngangguk seolah paham kenapa kok Saruman ogah-ogahan di episode kali ini. Arwen, sementara itu, menoleh dengan muka ngerajuk ke arah mereka)

Arwen : "aih, papa…ini hostnya Termehek-mehek looh, kapan lagi, coba ?"

Gandalf : "wah, pemirsa, sepertinya Aragorn sudah mulai marah. Lihat mukanya, kita bisa bikin telur ceplok di atas jidatnya !"

Arwen : "oh, satu lagi…saya sekarang udah 'isi' !"

(Kejadian selanjutnya bayangin aja sendiri deh. Bukannya saya males nulis, cuma gak tega aja gitu. Sori)

The End

(Acara berakhir dan disambung iklan teh Sari Wangi, "Mari Ngeteh, Mari Bicara")


End file.
